


Approval

by BurrnedUp



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst at like the very end, Death, Engagement, Hercules is a good friend, I write badly, M/M, approval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrnedUp/pseuds/BurrnedUp
Summary: How does engaged work? I have no idea.  I'm trying.





	Approval

"Hey Thomas." Gil stood in the door way of his apartment looking very timid.  

 

"Yes, Gil. What is it?". Thomas was starting to get worried.  Gil is never nervous, he wasn't nervous when he first moved from France to America. He wasn't nervous as far as Thomas could tell, ever.

 

Sure there were times when Gil freaked out but it was more because he accidentally burned the food or something.   The Gil in front of him was not the french speaking person that for some reason looks a lot like him guy but a shy and quiet type.  Gil was obviously scared about something. Thomas couldn't think of anything Gil would be scared of.  

 

"May I come in, Mon ami, this may take a while," he said but he wasn't looking at Thomas but at Aaron, Thomas' brother's room.  

 

"Of course come in.  Aaron is out today with James to watch Infinity War so he will not be back home for a while." Thomas reassured.

 

"Oh um yeah.  Thanks for letting me know but I didn't come to talk to Aaron today." Gil looked right at Thomas," I'm here to talk to you." His voice started quavering.

 

"Oh." .Gil talk to him?   This rarely happened, the last time this happened was at James and Thomas' wedding and Aaron was with James at the moment. Thomas was getting so scared.  Gil was able to calm him down. 

 

  Aaron was always coming for relationship advise though it didn't happen as much anymore they'd been together for over five years.  They had figured out each other's quirks by now.   Gil and Aaron spent a lot of time together, it would be surprising if they weren't in the same room.  Maybe they got into a fight? Maybe? But Aaron has a really guilty conscience and would take the blame right away and apologize to who ever he was in a fight with.  

 

"Okay, what is it?"  Thomas asked.

 

At that moment the door opened.  In came Aaron and James.  Weren't they supposed to be at the movie for another 2 hours.  Gil looked a little disappointed his shoulders sagged and he looked down.  

 

Aaron stopped he was staring at them but then he shook his head," Hi guys.  So we went to the thing with Alexander," Aaron laughed again. Gil seemed to perk up at the sight," We got kicked out in line to get tickets.  James and I will go tommorow without him. " Aaron and James started laughing again.  Thomas can just imagine how Alex got them all kicked out, he laughed too.

 

"I still don't see how you guys are friends."  Thomas was still laughing.  

 

Gil smiled, "He means well he just doesn't know how to control himself.  It is also the way I meet Aaron," he winks at Aaron. Aaron does a mixture of a beam and blush.  He loved his brother.  There were some things that he is so thankful for with Aaron.  Gil and Aaron were perfect for each other.

 

"Sorry we're probably interuptiint something, aren't we?," No one said anything so Aaron went on," well I'm going to go, uhh," his phone goes off he checks it and runs out of the house, with a worried look on his face.

 

"I better go too, you probably don't want-" James stopped as he waved it off.

 

"No you can stay.  This is about Aaron, you can stay as long as you don't tell him."  Gil said.

 

Thomas laughed,"Good bye, James. Everyone knows you can't keep your mouth closed to Aaron.  He knows how to get what he wants and you always look like you are keeping a secret."  James grumbled but Thomas and Gil couldn't hear what he said.

 

"Fine,". James walked out.

 

"So what do you need, my favorite family members boyfriend?"  Thomas laughed it's not like he had any other family members that had a boyfriend. He just is a fan of Gil and not Alex who Aaron used to date. Thank what ever is up their that they broke up.   

 

"Um, well, I know this isn't how it works, but I was wondering if you approved of me-" he cut himself and started playing with his hair.  He looked uncomfortable.

 

"Approve of you what?" Thomas asked not knowing where he was going with it 

 

"Approve of me," Gil took a deep breath,"Asking your brother to marry me?" He got quiet at the end of the sentence.

 

Thomas eyes widened.  He was staring.  His little brother in a suit with Gil at his side kissing to seal the deal.  The two and their different hieghts with Gil leaning down and Aaron on his tip toes.   The couple dance through out the night never leaving each other's sides.  Thomas hands off Aaron because they had no father to hand him off.  Theodosia is able to be the made of honor.  Aaron smile lights up the room as an actual sincere smile that he only wears around him, Theo, and Gil.  Gil smile lights up every thing no matter how tramatic.  They are a beautiful match.  Thomas will love his new in law.

Realization hits when he looks at Gil who has a worried face while waiting," I have two questions for you."

 

Gil stiffens,"Yes?"

 

"If you hurt my brother in any way.  Do I get to hunt you down and make you wish you never lived," Thomas threatened or joked maybe both. Even Thomas can't tell.

 

"Of course," his answer was immediate.  That was a good answer.

 

Thomas nodded in approval of his answer," I get to hand him off at the wedding." Gil perked up.

 

"I would say yes, but I believe Aaron decides who hand him off at the end." That was a good answer as well.

 

"Great I approve you and Aaron to get married.  You're a great boyfriend and I know you love my brother.  You will be a great in law and a great husband. I have faith." Thomas was excited will love and care for Aaron as Aaron will do the same to Gil.

 

Gil lit up,"Thank you.  I think I'm going to ask him this weekend when we go out to dinner, but I don't know when I should ask.  I feel like dinner isn't the right time." Gil explained.

 

"Well Aaron isn't a fan of big show off events so I would ask it to be alone. But I don't want you to come home and ask.  Maybe you should take him to the park and ask there.  Go to the Schylur park and walk to the lake. Ask there after you guys talk for a bit.  He will always say yes no matter what, but I know you want it to be romantic." Thomas is to the point of ranting but he finally stops. He looks at Gil who is staring at him.  But then he nods.

 

"Okay," he looks at his phone,"I have to go Theo just broke up with her boyfriend and is having a melt down.  Aaron isn't doing well of coming her down."

 

"Tell Theodosia to get better. Okay?" Thomas asks.

 

"Of course, mon ami. Good bye," Gil left.

 

 

-

 

Laf walks in to hear a loud sob and foot steps from a room to the front.  Aaron showed through a door way and walked towards him with a sad smile.

"Hey love," Aaron leaned up to kiss him," Theo is crying in the other room.  I figured you know more about calming people down," Aaron was obviously referring to the wedding," You should talk to her."

 

"Yes, I think I could calm her down. Are you to come in with me?" Gil asked not sure what he wants the answer to be.  He wanted to hang out with his boyfriend but he wanted to talk to Theo about the engagement.

 

Aaron raises an eyebrow,"Would you like me to come. I can bother Herc or Thomas instead if I'll be a distraction." He smirked but kissed Gil again.

 

Gil reluctantly pulled away from the kiss," I think you should bother Herc. I'lI text you when I'm done."

 

"I love you," Aaron kissed him again.

 

"I love you too," Aaron left quickly.

 

Gil looked into the room it was going to be a long few hours.  Gil signed and walked in. 

 

-

 

"Hey Herc," Aaron walks in to Herc and Gil's apartment.

 

"How did you get in?" Herc had suspicion on how but he needs to confirm it.  As Gil will probably be moving in with Aaron or Aaron will be moving into this house.  Most likely the second one as two married couples in the same house is dangerous.  Herc is fully able to handle third wheeling for as long as needed.

 

Aaron shrugged," I have everyone's extra key for their apartment because I'm the most organized. I even have Eliza's and she lives an hour out."  So Herc was correct.

 

"Well what are you here for?" Herc asks.

 

Aaron bit his lip," Theo broke up with her boyfriend and Gil needed space to calm her down." Herc could see he was hiding something.

 

"And?" Herc asks.

 

"And I feel like there something going on that no one is telling me about.  I walked in my apartment earlier to find Thomas and Gil talking alone.  Though that does happen it isn't very common.  Gil has been going a lot of places without telling me. And- oh my gosh I'm such a bad boyfriend I should just let him have room. I should understand this, Gil does." Aaron takes a deep breath and Herc steps in.

 

"Hey. Hey he's not going to leave you. You aren't a bad boyfriend your just having anxiety. I'm sure Gil just wants a little space as him and Alex just got into a big fight." Herc lied.  Gil and Alex are the ones really working on the engagement. In fact that is how they got Aaron's ring size.

 

"Hmm," he seemed to be thinking," Okay. I will give him a bit of space." He paused before asking," Do you wanna watch a movie?" 

 

"Uh, sure." Herc thought for a second," What about Harry Potter?" Herc suggested.

 

"Yeah sounds good."

 

Herc knew Aaron was just trying to do anything but talk about his obvious problem.  He just let it slide.

 

Herc walked to the couch. He turns on Harry Potter and Aaron sits on the other side of the couch.  

 

Aaron may have been looking at the screen but his mind was anywhere other than the movie.  Aaron has bad anxiety Herc should probably talk to Gil about paying a bit more attention to his boyfriend well he is trying to figure out the engagement.  

 

Then they heard the door rustle. Aaron seemed to get tense he looked at the time and seemed to tense even more.  Hercules must be showing his concern because Aaron puts on a smile and said," I've gotta go the time is late and I have a case tommorow."

 

Herc just nodded his head concerned for his friend.  Then Gil walked in. Gil smiled at Aaron," Hello Mon amour, how are you?" He leaned down and kissed Aaron. Aaron's smile got a bit more genuine.

 

"I'm fine, love. I gotta go but how where things with Theo?"

 

"They were fine.  I calmed her down then we talked for a bit." Gil smile grew and that made Aaron beam.

 

"Great, uh.  I love you. I will see you tomorrow. Bye." Aaron waved and Gil and Herc waved back.

 

Aaron walked out quickly and Gil looked really confused," Is he okay?" He asked.

 

"Well he thinks you just need some space.  He looked on the verge of tears. He knows your hiding something. I told him you were just a bit angry from a fight between you and Alex.  He seemed to not believe but he didn't push.  You know Aaron has bad anxiety he probably thinks you're on the verge of breaking up with him." Herc said with a few gasps of air at the end.  

 

"Oh no. Oh no.  That's not what I meant to do.  Ughhhhh of course.  Why couldn't I just pay more attention.  I've been a bad boyfriend." Gil face palmed and sighed.

 

Herc laughed,"Funny that's what Aaron said. You're not bad boyfriends you guys fit so well. It's hard to see you not together. You are perfect fits." Herc knew Gil would be skeptical that he was a bad boyfriend for ignoring Aaron but he really wasn't ignoring him. Aaron understood that.

 

"Okay," Gil took a breath," Okay."

 

Herc smiled," I'm going to bed. Rest well," Herc walked to his bedroom already falling asleep.

 

"Good night.'

 

-

 

"Thomas," Gil ran into his house beaming," What should I wear?  It's not the most casual event but it's also not a super fancy ball.  I don't want to go to the park in a tux."

 

"I think you should wear something in the middle.  Maybe a nice button up with jeans with no holes.  Maybe where your glasses instead of your contacts." The man paused," I'll make sure to tell Aaron."

 

"Thank you.  This is going to go great.  Asking Aaron will be the best day of my life. Of course only if he says yes." His voice got quiet at the end.

 

There was a little squeal but then," Trust me he'll say yes."

 

Gil looked around," Thanks for your help in all this Thomas.  Bye." Gil left.

 

Not even noticing that he was talking to Aaron and not Thomas.

 

Aaron beamed. So he hadn't done something wrong. It also makes more sense as to why Hamilton has been asking some weird questions.  

 

-

 

Gil was putting on his button up shirt when he got a call.

 

Not thinking much of it he answered without looking at the name.  "Hello?". He heard a muffled sob on the other side.  

 

"Gil...," Another sob," i-its Aar-on.  He's," a scream that sounds like Theo cut him off," He got-got int-o. AAA. Car," a sob, then a deep breath,"accident."

 

Gil's heart crumbled." What? Is he at the hospital? Is there anything we can do?"

 

Another muffled sob and a scream.

 

 

-

 

Aaron dies on April 30, 2018.  His last words were I do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to make this happy but....  
> That's not what happened. Also my grammar and spelling is really bad. Sorry.


End file.
